Sides of the Mirror
by Trance
Summary: In 'Breaking Dawn' Aro casted the final vote. But what if he had voted differently? Bella's backup plan for Renesmee has been put into action, but nothing ever seems to go according to the plan...
1. Chapter 1

My first story for 'Twilight', hope you guys like it ^_^ Reviews always welcome.

_'I've been told that sometimes self sacrifice is better for the whole, and what is better for the whole can sometimes be better for the conscience.'_

_That was once the largest load of crap I'd ever heard. Nothing sounded more absurd then that once upon a time.....and now, I'm not so sure. I'm not so sure of much anymore. My thoughts on alot of things have changed as of late, and its no secret to why. These past few months have turned my world upside down, nothing is as it was, and nothing will be the same._

_This must all seem like nonsense at the moment, and if I were at your point of view I'd probably have left by now. But I'll get to the reason behind my thoughts soon enough. But before I do, I want you to know why I'm practically giving you my thoughts on a silver platter. You see, it has come to my attention that these may be my last days on this earth, and I am hoping that one day this story will make it back to my family._

_Why don't I just tell them? Because at the moment they are not here. Even with their 'unique' gifts they don't know of my decision yet, and I'm too far gone for them to stop me. The most I can do is hide my words in a place I hope they think to look. Should they find me again, I know they would keep me from what I have come to do, and I cannot stop now. Too much is at stake to stop now._

_I want my side to be spoken, for them to know my life because up until now, I have not considered my life to be my own. That, has also changed from before. You must think me odd for saying such a thing, but once again I have a reason. A reason for all I have done, for all I do now, and all I will do in the near future._

_My name is Mirée, and what I do, I do for everyone I love. This is my story.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_My family, however 'unique' they may be, are still closer to being normal than any other of our kind. I have a mother and a father, two aunts and two uncles, and two grandparents that are still among us. Presumably they always will be. There is also my extended family, we think of them as cousins. I have a few of them as well. But there is another whose relationship we don't quite have a name for, for a very good reason. Her name is Renesmee, and it is from her DNA that I was created. _

_I am, therefore, her clone. _

_But we don't think of it like that. Since the time of my creation she has never thought of me in such a way. To her, I am her sister, and I though I feel such now, like it has always been, it have not always felt like that. To be a sister, even a twin, you have your own story to write. I used to feel like I was simply supposed to be in her shadow, because she was the real person, and I was not. It was a bit depressing, but I never let it stop me from doing other things with my life. As I grew in my first few years, I did all I could to make her happy, because she had lost so much. But according to her, it was 'we' who had lost so much in our short lives. I agreed, if only to make her happy once again. _

_But I too felt the longing for those we had lost._

_More has to be explained, I know. I'll start from the beginning then, from my memories of when I was Renesmee too._

* * *

I remember it was cold. Really cold. And I was sad. The memory of when I had to leave is still very dim; it is one of the more depressing moments of my life that I have done all I can to repress. But then fighting broke out, and I was whisked away into the trees. I held onto the furry creature I was on for dear life, knowing that if we could make it far enough away he would take care of me until my family could come for us.

That furry creature was Jacob, and he had always been there. He protected me, and was just as much a part of my family as the others. He ran so fast, so far, that I kept my face in his shaggy fur until he stopped. But it was a long time before he stopped. His heart was racing, just like mine. But we couldn't rest yet, not til we were far enough away that they couldn't track us anymore.

They, though at the time I didn't know, were the _Volturi_, and they wanted me dead. They thought that I would be a liability to the world my family lived in. Even though I was a child, they didn't care. They didn't see that. All they saw was something that had to be destroyed. But my family wasn't going to let them without a fight. And that was what we were running from: the fight that was going to decide my future. My family laid their existance on the line so that I could live.

That trait seems to have passed on.

But even as far as we had gone, it was not enough to Jacob. I know we had to have covered hundred of miles before he stopped, because we had come from cold weather to very warm. There was sunlight when my head rose from his fur again. I had barely seen the sun in my short life, because we lived in a place where its light hardly came through the clouds. But here I was, and I loved the warmth it gave off.

We traveled a bit more before we came to a small town, where Jacob bought us a new set of clothes with the money he found in the backpack my mother had put on me. In fact, he found a bit more than just money. New IDs, passports and birth certificates, and a strange note that said 'Rio de Janeiro' printed on it. Jacob looked at me then, and then back at the note. "Well, looks like we know where to head Nessie."

It didn't take us long before we were at an airport. I don't remember exactly where, but I do remember that it was somewhere in the middle of California. Jacob had run that far, and on the plane he took a well deserved nap. Well, rather he passed out as soon as we took off. I didn't blame him. I knew that for a long time, it was pure adrenaline that kept him going, running as far from our home as possible.

I knew I should be tired, and eventually I did fall asleep next to him, but when we first took off I did nothing but stare at the ground, wondering where the rest of my family was, and if they were still alive. I wanted to cry, but I held my tears. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of being with my parents, my father at his piano and my mother and I beside him. The song he played was one he played for my mother often and she loved it.

When I awoke Jacob and I were off the plane and inside a busy airport. He looked down at me and smiled, even though I knew he was sad. He was going to be strong for me. We soon found a hotel to stay in, and then it occured to Jacob that I hadn't eaten in a while. But he was wary of going anywhere outside, I could tell easily that he wasn't too keen on even leaving this room. But both he and I had to eat, and a pizzeria on the first floor of the hotel worked for now. I wasn't used to a diet of pizza and soda, but it worked for the moment.

Yet still, the both of us wanted word from our family. We needed to know if they were okay, but we didn't dare try to contact them. It would have been stupid, because the Volturi were smart and we weren't about to just hand ourselves over. Jacob phased into his wolf form to see if he could contact his pack, but there was nothing. That could have meant a few things. One, we were too far to hear anything. Or two, which we really hoped wasn't the case, they were killed in battle.

Dear God we prayed it wasn't two.

I think Jacob was always thankful that I was so mature for my age, because having to explain this to a little kid would have been so much harder. Those first few nights at the hotel in Rio were rough for us, because we had no idea if our family was okay or if the Volturi were about to catch up to us. We shouldn't have stayed there as long as we did, because we were found.

But not by the Volturi.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3, for your enjoyment. A bit short, but I'm a short chapter kinda girl. It helps me put out faster I think. But before I forget, there is one thing I should have mentioned. As this is an AU, I've made certain changes to the story line. One of those changes is that Alice never found Huilen and Nahuel. Instead they are here, where I've put them and I hope that you still like the way I've made things. Anywho, have fun. ^_^

* * *

I still don't know when he saw me for the first time, but he kept his eyes on me. His ideas for what he could do to me were numerous and monstrous. His name was Joham, and he considered himself a man of 'science'. To me though, he was a monster. I can remember walking beside Jacob when I was snatched up with inhuman speed, in the cold arms of the man who I would hate even beyond his death.

Jacob ran after us, screaming my name and threats to the one who had taken me. I struggled but it was no use, he had me firmly locked in his arms. Next I knew we were stopped and Jahom had a gun pointed at Jacob. I screamed when it was fired nearly point blank at Jacob's chest, but what came out of the gun was not a bullet like I'd thought.

Instead it was a tranquilizer dart, and the effect took over Jacob immediately. He was down on the ground and before I knew anything else a cloth was placed over my mouth and I too was out like a light.

* * *

When I awoke later, my hands where tied behind my back and Jacob was nowhere in sight. I was in a cold room with stone walls and one window to my left. There was a door a few feet in front of me, but I assumed it was locked. I was in there for nearly an hour before someone came. The first thing I noticed was her long black hair held in a braid that came over her shoulder. Then her eyes, a shade of red that I had never seen before.

She was beautiful, but I knew right away she was like the rest of my family. She smiled sadly at me, but introduced herself as Huilen. She told me that I was in the home of Joham, who had brought me here. I asked immediately about Jacob, but all she could tell me was that he was elsewhere. She helped me up slowly; I was having a hard time getting up by myself, hands tied as they were.

She brought me through a few hallways and doors, until we came to a large room where there was laboratory equipment everywhere. Books and glass containers lined the walls. Huilen sat me down in a chair and went through a door off to the side. I could hear her talking to someone inside, but I couldn't make out what was being said. Then she came out, followed by the man who had taken me. I glared at him, but he just laughed.

He had long black hair tied into a ponytail in the back, and a long white coat on. His skin was a deep tan color, and his eyes dark red. He scared me to a degree, but I wouldn't let him see that.

I demanded to know where Jacob was, but he wouldn't tell me. He just looked at me and wrote things down, making observations I suppose. I wanted to run and find Jacob, but I knew if I did run, this man would catch me. Then he promised that if I answered his questions he would take me to Jacob. I thought that perhaps if I just did as he asked, he may let us go. Childish naivete.

I answered his questions though. He asked my name and where I was from, along with the other generic doctor questions I suppose. After a long line of questions he finally set down his notes and released my hands from their bindings. I followed him then, and he took me to Jacob.

It was a room like the one I'd been in when I had awoken, but this time it was Jacob in his wolf form that occupied it. He growled when the door opened, but the moment he saw me he stopped. I ran to him and buried my face in his warm fur. Joham said something, but I didn't catch it. I was too wrapped up in just being with Jacob again to notice.

Then arms where wrapped around me and I was being taken again. Jacob went after Joham, but then something happened. Jacob howled in pain and I saw a collar around his neck before the door was closed to his room. I tried to get away, but it was no use. I began to cry, but Joham didn't care. Instead he brought me back to his laboratory and strapped something around my neck.

It was a collar, just like Jacob's. After that he pushed me to Huilen, ordering her to take me to my room. Huilen picked me up and I didn't struggle against her. She was gentle, almost mother like as she held me. But then I noticed that she too had a collar around her neck. This man, no, this monster, kept us all prisoner like this.

I expected Huilen to take me back to the room she'd gotten me from, but she didn't. Instead, she brought me to a huge room with white walls and many windows. There were 4 beds, each covered with blankets and pillows. There were bookshelves and lamps, long curtains over the windows, and even some stuffed animals. It looked more like a princess' room rather than the prison I knew it should be.

There were three others in the room, all female and each sitting on a bed. Huilen set me on the unoccupied bed and went into a room off to the side. I looked to the other girls, who had been busy until I came in. They all looked at me with sad eyes, but smiled. They were all older looking, the youngest at least in her teens. To them I knew I looked about six, but something told me they knew better. I knew that they were like me.

The older looking one had been brushing out her long black hair, but now put down her brush and came over to me. She kneeled in front of me and smiled. She introduced herself as Chikela. The others, who also had long black hair and tan skin like Chikela, were Aminah and Pernel. Chikela was the oldest at one hundred forty-three, Aminah ninety and Pernel fifty-three. But none of them looked older than two decades old. Their eyes weren't the same dark red of Joham's, but they were red nevertheless.

They explained that they were Joham's daughters, and that Joham was conducting experiments to create a super race of extraordinary beings. I could tell that they would much rather be out living their own lives than stuck here with the monster that sired them. I also noted that each had a collar around her neck, but they had glued gems and such on them. I didn't blame them, wanting to feel less like prisoners in their own home.

Huilen came back with a stack of clothes and a towel and directed me to another room off of this large one. It was a bathroom, but it was huge, just like the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and began to undress. I don't remember how long I was in the shower, but I soon learned that the collar was water proof. When I got out and dressed in the night clothes Huilen had given me, it was twilight.

I came out of the bathroom, with my clothes in my hands. Aminah was the only one in the bedroom, absorbed in a book. She looked up when I came out and smiled. She pointed to a basket near the bed Huilen had put me on. I assumed now it was my bed. Which could only mean one thing....

...Joham was going to keep me here like this daughters to be his experiment. He wasn't going to let me or Jacob go.


	4. Chapter 4

I laid on the bed given to me for what seemed like hours. I couldn't sleep. The others came in not long after I had gotten out of the shower, and resumed their previous activities from when I had come in. Soon after, they pulled themselves under their blankets and went to sleep.

I could see the moon in the sky through one of the windows, and I wondered if my parents could see the same moon. I wanted my mother and father there to protect me as they always did. I wanted Jacob too. And he was so much closer. I thought of trying to find him, but the idea of running into that monster of a man, Joham, crossed my mind. I shuddered. I was afraid of him. Curling up into a ball, I prayed that Jacob would find a way to get us out of here.

* * *

When I awoke next, the room was empty save for Huilen. She stood at one of the windows, letting the morning sun wash over her sparkling skin. She was beautiful, but still I could see the sadness in her eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing a sky blue silk dress. I sat up and she turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning little one." she said to me. In her arms she carried an off-white silky object. Placing it on the end of my bed she headed to the door and said that she would wait for me outside. I slowly climbed out from under the sheets and took the object she left in my hands. It was a light sleeved top and matching pants with a little embroidering around the neck and sleeves. Under the clothes were a simple pair of sandals.

I wasted no time in getting dressed and heading out to see Huilen. Together we walked through the white halls of the house to what looked like a kitchen. Inside were the three girls with who I shared a room and a boy that I had not seen before. His black hair reminded me of Jacob and I could feel a longing within me. But that was where the resemblance ended. This boy had darker skin like Huilen and red eyes like the girls, and looked to be the same age as Chikela.

He smiled warmly at me like the others and I could not help but smile back. "Little one," Huilen said softly to me, "this is Nahuel." Nahuel came over to me and pushed some of my copper locks behind my ear. "So, this is the one that has father so worked up."

So Nahuel was another of Joham's children, another prisoner. But he gave me another warm smile, one that made me wonder how he could give so many of them while knowing that he was trapped here. He showed me to the table where the others sat and handed me a cup of red liquid. The smell of it made me nearly swallow it in one gulp. I was at least not going to starve, but I knew that to be the least of my problems now.

The girls took me back to our room after Huilen took the cup from me. No words were said, but by now I knew that few would always be said. Around here silence seemed to be sacred, and I would come to prefer it for some time. At our room they brushed out my copper curls and put my hair up. They helped to put gems on my collar, like they had on theirs, so that hopefully I would not see it as I knew I always would.

No matter how much they tried to hide it, they knew too.

On my wrists and ankles they slipped small bracelets of shiny beads. Vaguely I remembered the necklace my mother had gotten in a box of wood, gold, and a rainbow of colors. They all shone beautifully. A ghost of a smile graced my lips at the memory. Aminah caught it and smiled at me. Slowly I raised my hand to her face and showed her my memory. Surprise was in her eyes but her smile widened when she saw it.

Chikela and Pernel saw it and I showed them as well. Their reactions were the same as Aminah, and I smiled with them. I knew that with these girls I would be okay here. Any happiness to be found was here with Huilen, Nahuel, and them. Over the years, even though I would become seperate from Renesmee, she so much happiness with the people who would become her second family.

* * *

It was not long before I was brought before Joham again. He asked me more questions, this time about my family. He promised that if I answered them he would let me see Jacob again. So I answered.

I told him about my family, things I knew about them. Everything was fine until he got to the part of why I wasn't with them. I was silent for a long time, not able to will myself to tell him. He asked again. This time I told him, but in my own way. I showed him what I remembered. Snow, family, friends all around me.

However, when I showed him the Volturi he jerked away from me like I had the plague. The look on his face I will never forget. It was a mix of fear, anger, disgust and surprise. It was nearly frightening to me, but I held my place. He straightened himself and asked me more questions. Why were the Volturi there? Why were they _all_ there?

I told him it was about me, but I didn't know why. After that he asked no more questions. He called for Huilen to take me to Jacob. She came in just as I saw him prepare a needle.

The last memory I have as Renesmee is the poking of a needle in my skin.

* * *

What happened after that, I know only from what was told to me. Joham was busy for nearly a year, staying in his laboratory working on a secret project. Not that anyone else cared, as long as they were not part of it. That secret peroject, though they did not know it, was me.

During that year many things happened. Renesmee's growth decreased drastically, but unlike before, there was someone who knew what was going on. She learned that Huilen was actually Nahuel's biological aunt. Nahuel had bitten her when he was born and she had been with him ever since. She had also been there when the three girls were born, making her the mother figure much like our grandmother Esme had been in our family.

Jacob was kept in his cold room, and Renesmee was hardly allowed near him. She felt the lonelyness, but luckily she still had the others. The next time I saw him, he was thin and unkept, but there was a fire in his eyes that I would never forget.

For a year, as I developed, Joham took notes on me constantly. I grew fast, and when I was released from my tank I was only a bit smaller than Renesmee, but was nearly a perfect clone.

Nearly.

* * *

Holy crap its been a long time since I updated. Been a while since I finally got inspiration for this one though, so please forgive me. Next chapter is still revolving in my mind.


End file.
